As consumers become more environmentally aware, it is desirable to calculate a product's sustainability, or “green-ness.” Currently, these calculations can be done by various algorithms, which typically calculate a product's effect on the environment (e.g., a carbon footprint). This can be calculated throughout the life-cycle of a product, e.g., manufacturing, shipping, consumption, etc. Current systems use various factors to calculate a product's impact on the environment, for example, energy used, gas used, miles driven, chemical emissions/waste during manufacture, etc. However, current systems for calculating a product's so-called “green-ness” do not take into consideration whether any component of the product is listed on any regulatory lists worldwide.